


Fireproof Peace

by MarioIsMario



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, finally i make a fanfic for monster prom, i think im the first one to have a fanfic about damien and the library and nothing burns down in it, oz uses he him pronouns, this is my otp for the entire series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarioIsMario/pseuds/MarioIsMario
Summary: Oz is a night person and a morning person because he doesn't sleep. Damien is not a morning person but he finds himself at school early in the morning. This morning, he learns about what peace is like.
Relationships: Damien LaVey/Yellow | Oz, oz - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 149





	Fireproof Peace

**Author's Note:**

> god oz is my favorite monster prom character im gonna date him so hard as damien in monster prom reverse

Oz is a being that doesn't sleep. One of the things he does while he's awake is reading. When the library isn't flooded, infested with magical creatures, used for a cult meeting, or is set on fire, he sits in the library early in the morning and reads by the window. It's great to be in the library in the morning because almost none of the students are at school to do anything to it. It's perfectly peaceful and quit, just like how Oz wants it. The only thing about the library though, is that Damien has burnt it down so many times that the amount of books restored are less and less each time, so the school put more effort into turning it into a hangout spot which just meant they put more tables and chairs where the shelves were. People just Google whatever they need to research anyway, the kids ("kids") don't use the libraries anymore. The library is the tallest place in the entire school because it's its own little tower attached to the side of the school, so it's also great for people watching. Principal Giant Spider comes into the school the earliest because he has to constantly deal with the school's finances, Liam finds the perfect time in between all three periods of early, late, and on time, and Damien comes in-

Wait. Why is he already at school?

Oz looked down at Damien in the courtyard, and then looked at his phone.

7:15am

When he looked back, Damien looked in the direction of the window and immediately saw Oz.

Shit.

Oz went back to the book he was reading which was a romance novel by Chuck Tingle (google them). Surprisingly very enjoyable when you don't have the personification of a Hot Tamale hunting you down, or if you were to describe him after prom, a Cinnamon Heart.

The door to the library opened with a bang, and Damien walked over to Oz's spot at the window. The librarian promptly made her exit.

"Sup noob," Damien said. Immediately, Oz closed his book and stood up.

Damien was surprised that Oz got up immediately. He stuck out his arms to keep him from leaving, "Hey, where are you going?"

 _"Somewhere not here. For my safety,"_ Oz replied. Damien in the library pretty much only meant one thing, and ideally he wouldn't be in the same room where the aftermath of the room would match his body color.

"What? You think I'll burn the library down again?" Damien questioned, putting his hands on his hips.

Oz arched an eyebrow while still clutching onto his book, _"Would you not?"_

Damien scratched the back of his head while fighting back a blush, "I mean, if you don't want me to." Vera said to Damien that after he met Oz, he started getting soft. Damien of course got into a frenzy and burnt down the Cafeteria that day in embarrassment, but it was true. Oz taught him to consider other people's feelings more (if they were friends) and to not immediately set things on fire (against gut reaction), especially at school (which is still unreasonable to him). Damien decided to sit down in front of the table that Oz was just sitting at, and just stared out the window.

Oz sat back down while still watching Damien. _"What are you here for if you're not gonna burn it down then?"_ He asked out of genuine curiosity.

Damien looked back at Oz, "Well, I know you don't sleep so I know you would be doing something in the morning, so I came to the school early and saw you at the library window. Your blue friend said I should ask about what your hobbies are so I came to ask what you do in the mornings."

Ah. This meant that he really went out of his way to actually talk to one of his other friends outside of double dates. Just a little more and he'll remember their names. And he asked Vicky about him.

_"Well, I like the peace and serenity of being up here in the morning because it's calm. It's a break in the day before anything crazy starts happening. That's why I was gonna leave when you came up to me."_

Damien looked back at the window and rested his elbow on the table, head in hand, "Well, I'm Damien fucking LaVey, I'm the Prince of Hell that doesn't get to know what peace and the other word you used is. If nothing's catching my interest or burning, it's just boring."

Oz put his hand on Damien's free hand, _"Then maybe, I can help you find peace in whatever you find boring now. See? You're doing fine right now. You're sitting alone with me in the morning talking about finding your peace."_ When Damien looked back at him, he could tell Oz was smiling at him from the shape of his eyes. On Oz's shoulder, Thassophobia showed up, the fear of being idle, sitting, boredom. Oz knew this was one of Damien's phobias for a long time, so he knew eventually he had to do something to remedy that.

God, just like when Damien first met him, he got a fire in his stomach. It's the same as feeling butterflies in his stomach, except those butterflies are on fire. Maybe learning about peace wouldn't be so bad, as long as he was with his boyfriend.

Damien smiled back at Oz.


End file.
